


Betrayer

by Amyliana



Series: Young Sinners [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Gen, Implied Incest, at this point Clary and Jace still think they're siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyliana/pseuds/Amyliana
Summary: Short drabble set during 1.13. A small coda/expansion to the scene where Jace leaves with Valentine, this time with more protesting.





	Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Clary and friends are getting the White Book from Camille's apartment and Jace is about to disappear with Valentine.

* * *

 

 

"You're not what Valentine says you are!" Clary cried after him in dismay, unable to believe her brother was leaving with their evil father.

"I am," Jace quietly insisted.

"No, I know you're not, this isn't you!"

"You don't know that, Clary, you don't know that!"

"Well how do  _you_  know that?!" she demanded, desperate for this betrayal not to happen. She knew he was doing it to save their lives, but this was wrong, Jace was behaving as though he believed he was a bad man, just like Valentine.

"Because even though I know you're my sister, I still  _want_  you," he snapped, brutally honest.

Clary physically recoiled, which did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Jace huffed a humorless laugh, and left with Valentine. He watched her as he walked away, even as she screamed for him to stay, even though he'd said—

It was Alec who stopped her when she tried to run after them, and Alec, of all people, was the one to hug her when she cried. Maybe it wasn't that surprising – Jace was his parabatai, after all. With that in mind through her own grief, she wrapped her arms around Alec and let him hold her as she sobbed her eyes out.

Yes, when her tears dried he berated her for trying to follow them into the portal, but they had still sought comfort from one another. That was important; it _meant_ something.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is me begging for comments and kudos. Please?


End file.
